Guided projectiles are generally launched from the barrel of a launching apparatus, such as, for example, a cannon or a large gun. During the launch sequence, the aft section of the projectile can experience very high pressures. Once the projectile is launched and has exited the barrel of the launching apparatus, it is generally spinning. It is desirable to roll stabilize the projectile rapidly after exit from the barrel in order that the guidance system and particularly the operation of the guidance system in conjunction with the global positioning system (GPS) be used to its fullest potential. This requires that the spin be rapidly arrested, at least with reference to the projectile antenna, which is generally in the front portion of the projectile. Once the projectile is stabilized and no longer spinning, it is then desirable that the tail fin assembly spin relative to the body of the projectile to minimize roll of the projectile during its continued flight so that contact with the GPS system can be maximized during this period.
There is no known prior art which is capable of accomplishing the above stated functions. It follows that a mechanism capable of performing each of the above described operations on a launched projectile in the sequence described is highly desirable.